


This Is Our Last Goodbye

by Daryl_Grimes (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Daryl_Grimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Take my hand one last time; I need to feel you before I die; This is our last goodbye</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Daryl got bit, and it's too late to take his leg off.<br/>Rick struggles to say goodbye to the man he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Our Last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the line " _Take my hand one last time; I need to feel you before I die; This is our last goodbye_ " in **Let Me Burn** by Whitechapel.

The pain of the bite was almost intolerable. Daryl lay on the bed, coughing hard as he felt his fever flaring ever higher.

The redneck didn't even know it was possible to feel so hot. He felt like he was on fire, that the cool rag on his forehead, and the ones draped over his neck were melting against his skin. A sob escaped his lips. He didn't want to become one of those monsters.

He didn't want to be one of the things that had killed his brother.

He didn't want to end up like Merle.

He shifted in the bed, jumping at the feeling of Rick's cool skin as the sheriff sat next to him. Weakly, Daryl's eyes opened, his hand weakly reaching out to him, whimpering.

"Hurts."

"It's going to... Your body is dying."

Daryl whimpered again, letting his eyes close.

Rick's hand gently stroked over Daryl's forehead and his eyes opened again.

"Please don't... Don't leave- Hh." Daryl pulled a face as his chest shot pain around him. "Don't leave me."

"Not until your heart stops."

Daryl smiled weakly, hand finding Rick's.

"You know... I... Since Lori died, I've just had you. You've been here for Carl and Judith, and Carol and Glenn and... You've been here for us all."

Daryl frowned a little, shaking his head.

"Don't. Please."

"A lot of us are gonna miss you; I'm just saying."

Tears welled up in Daryl's eyes and he looked at the ceiling, breathing hard.

"I think I'm gonna miss yer, Rick."

Rick looked up a little.

"You think?"

Daryl chuckled, watching the other.

"I know."

Rick shifted to lay on the bed, feeling the heat radiating off Daryl. Tears welled in his throat, but he forced them down.

Not now.

No, no, he would mourn when the deed was done. When the shot stopped echoing in his ears and Daryl was at peace.

Glenn would help him bury Daryl and then, and only then, would Rick allow his tears to fall.

"Hey, er, Officer Friendly."

Rick smiled and stroked hair off of Daryl's forehead.

"What is it, baby?"

"Why did... Why did yer think about me in that way? In this way, in _our_ way?"

Rick chuckled and closed his eyes.

"I remember watching you freak out over Merle remaining in town. You went so mental, I thought you were going t shoot T-Dog, Glenn and I. I've seen brotherly love and all that bullcrap... But watching you get so protective over your brother when he doesn't seem to give two shits about you... It... It sparked a little something, I guess.  
You're always there for the kids. Also the group. When... When Sophia went. You did so much to find that little girl, probably more than all the group did put together. When Carol lost her mind over it, you were there, helping her piece it all back together again. When... When Lori went, you were there for Carl and for me and you helped us through tough times.You helped Carl through the whole Shane situation; I can't count how many times I heard him getting into your tent at night. He has so many nightmares... Even now, and you were always there to help him through them.  
I don't know what Carl's going to do without you.  
And you've done so much for Judith... You act like she's your daughter but... You risked your life to get her some baby formula, Daryl. I don't know anyone that would do that.  
I guess... It just started building up."

Daryl laughed a soft, pained laugh, pressing himself against Rick.

"You know what I wish, more than anything in the goddamn world?"

"What's that?"

"That we had met before all this. That ya weren't with Lori and that we might've... Might've gotten a chance to try. Fer us. Fer us t' b' a family. I wish that... We were on yer driveway right now, welcoming Carl home from school, and a baby, _our_ baby, in yer arms, smiling up at her, or his, Papa. Gurgling away in their own language.  
I wish we could have had a proper life. It's all I want in the world, yakno.  
I love you."

Rick felt the tears pricking again, and he hid his face in Daryl's neck.

"Maybe, you know, when I join you, later on. We can have that in whatever world we go to. Together. Just you and I, right, Darl?"

"Rick... Rick..."

"What baby? What is it you want?"

"Take my hand one last time.  
I need to feel you before I die."

Rick's eyes closed tightly and he took Daryl's hand in his own. "I love you." He reached up to press a hard kiss to Daryl's lips.

Silence filled the room and Rick's eyes opened.

Daryl's eyes were closed. His chest was sill and his fever was climbing.

Rick had to press his lips together to suppress a sob as he slowly stood up. His spare hand found the gun in his holster and he stared at Daryl - he looked so peaceful, as though he were merely asleep. Rick found himself aiming the gun and he froze.

What if Daryl were just asleep?

"I love you."

_Bang._


End file.
